Crazed
by Cake1
Summary: A crazed Gabriella will do anything to get Troy from Sharpay. Troypay, Ryella, Troyella. Oneshot. Please review!


"Shar, don't worry about Gabriella, she's not trying to kill you."

"She put a knife in my locker, Troy!! Stop defending her!"

"Oh I'm not. Don't worry about her. I'll keep you safe."

Troy kissed Sharpay and squeezed her arm. Sharpay giggled.

"Oh… I know."

"Gabriella is absolutely crazy. They need to lock her up."

--

Sharpay was rooting through her locker at the end of the school day. She pushed aside all of her books in persuit of her lost lip gloss. She giggled happily when she finally found it.

"I'm gonna get him." A voice from the other side of her locker door growled. Sharpay screamed and jumped, hitting her head on her locker door.

"Ow!" Sharpay said angrily, but frowned in slight fear when she saw an angry Gabriella staring back at her.

"Gabriella what is your problem?!" Sharpay asked, warily.

"You've got my man. I want him back."

"He was never yours!"

"Shut up!!" Gabriella screamed. Tears started to pour from her eyes, smudging black mascara all down her cheeks.

"Okay, bye Gabriella." Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked off. Gabriella was seemily seething and ran off in the other direction.

--

The next day, Sharpay spotted an unusual looking boy walking the hallways. He approached her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gavin."

"Hi Gavin. I'm Sharpay." she couldn't help but stare at the unusual looking boy. In fact, he almost looked familiar. She caught a whiff of him as he walked past. She was momentarily filled with fear. No doubt about who this really was.

As Troy came from the other direction, Sharpay beckoned him over.

"See that boy over there?" Sharpay spat in hushed tones.

"Yeah…"

"He just introduced himself to me, told me his name is Gavin."

"Okay…"

Sharpay nudged him in the ribs.

"Look familiar by any chance?!"

"Nope."

"Troy! It's Gabriella!"

Troy squinted in Gavin's direction.

"Okay that girl is officially sick. She's coming back!"

"Okay, shush."

Gabriella approached Sharpay and stood a little too close.

"Hey, girl." Gabriella's manly voice said. "Saw you lookin' at me."

She put her hands on either side of Sharpay's face. Troy's jaw dropped.

She dived at Sharpay's face, lips pucked. Sharpay screamed and pushed Gabriella off her just in time.

"Gabriella you psycho! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I… I… I'm Gavin!!"

"Whatever." Sharpay flipped her hair, grabbed Troy's hand, and stormed off.

--

The very next day, Sharpay had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was Gabriella going to do this time? She didn't want to find out.

She looked down the hall, and saw her. Her face was ghost white, decorated with heavy black mascara, back lipstick and paired with a frumpy black outfit that made Sharpay cringe. She looked like absolute death.

Suddenly, Sharpay saw her brother, Ryan, come out of a classroom, walk up to Gabriella, and kiss her passionately, right there in the hall. Sharpay could not believe her eyes.

"Hey baby." Troy said, hugging Sharpay from behind.

"Troy. I think you're safe from that weirdo."

"Why?"

Sharpay pointed a manicured finger at the newly-gothed up girl and her own naturally milky-white skinned brother.

"Woah!"

"Crazy bitch."

As they parted lips, Ryan walked down the hall towards Sharpay. She outstretched her arm and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing with that psycho?!" She screamed, looking at his smudgy black lips.

"She's cool."

"She tried to kill me! She tried to kiss me!" Sharpay exclaimed, still screaming.

"Well…" Ryan said, trying to find something to defend himself with. "Remember when we were 5, and I tried to push you down the stairs? Does that make me a psycho?"

"No, no." Sharpay shook her head. "But locking lips with that crazed loon does!!"

Ryan whimpered, and stamped his foot. He stormed off dramatically. Sharpay ran after him, shouting all sorts of abuse. Troy laughed and shook his head to himself.

Out of nowhere, Gabriella pounced. She jumped on Troy, wrapped her legs around him, and planted her lips straight on his. Troy's first reaction was to push her off, but his lips automatically responded to the surprisingly amazing kiss. He put his hands on her back, and slowly slid them down to her butt. He pulled her closer to him, with her legs still wrapped round his waist.

"Troy!!" Sharpay yelled from behind. "What the hell?!"

Troy didn't stop, and neither did Gabriella.

"Seriously, Troy, what the hell…." Sharpay sighed in disbelief. "I give up. I really do."


End file.
